


Call Me

by theabominable_snowman



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabominable_snowman/pseuds/theabominable_snowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "STEREK / Sharing A Cab AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

If there was one thing Stiles seriously hated it was the rain. Actually, rain itself was alright, but not when he was running late for an important interview, in a nice new suit, and all cabs had seemed to disappear from the face of the Earth. It was just typical that this was the day his trusty old Jeep decided she didn’t want to start. Although, maybe his luck was turning around? A cab pulled up to the curb just in front of the massive tree he was taking shelter under. The back window rolled down and a rather attractive head leaned out.

“Do you need a ride somewhere?” The man had dark hair, matching stubble, and the most gorgeous eyes Stiles had ever seen. His first instinct was to say green, but they seemed to changed every time the man blinked.

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t. C’mon, the rain’s getting even worse and that looks like an expensive suit.” Stiles figured there was no point in arguing with that, as it was the most expensive thing he’d bought after his Jeep, and he didn’t want to ruin it the first time wearing it. Plus, he wasn’t ready to stop looking at the man’s beautiful face yet.

“O-okay, thanks.” He jogged to the cab and slid into the seat as quick as possible.

“I’m Derek, by the way.” Derek extended his arm for a handshake.

“Stiles,” he replied, taking his offered hand. He told the driver where he wanted to be dropped and sat back, answering Derek’s questions about his interview.

As the cab pulled up outside the office building where Stiles needed to be, he said a quick thank you to Derek and got out of the car. Before he could close the door, however, Derek was leaning over, a business card between his fingers.

“Call me sometime,” he said with a small smile. The cab drove off after Derek pulled the door closed, and Stiles was left standing at the side of the road, in the rain, smiling stupidly down at a piece of card with the name  _Derek Hale_  written across it in beautiful cursive letters.


End file.
